The present invention relates to an induction heating wok, and more particularly to an improved structure induction heating wok that enables its wok pan to be tilted and the foodstuff therein to be easily removed.
A wok is a large, round concave metallic pan used for cooking that originated in asia but has now found widespread use throughout the world.
While most woks are heated by gas or ohmic electric heating, larger woks of close to a meter or more in diameter often use an electrical induction heater that is integrally attached to the bottom of the wok.
Though such an inductively heated wok has the advantages of rapid heating and cooking of the large quantities of food stuff it was designed to process, it has the disadvantage of being too massive to be manually manipulated. After the food stuff has been cooked, removal is usually facilitated by shoveling the food stuff out parcel by parcel.
The improved structure induction heating wok overcomes this problem by allowing the wok pan, while still maintaining electrical contact with the induction heating unit below when in a lowered position, to be independantly tilted upwards about a pivot. The foodstuff in the wok can then be much more rapidly shoveled to a secondary container.